Crushed Hearts
by somnioarboris
Summary: During New Moon. Bella meets Amy who is sort of depressed, but not rely in the same way Bella is. They help each other make an attempt to continue their so called'lives'and discover how much more there is to thier pasts. includes vampires,of coarse. R
1. Preface

Rated T mostly for Language, but also for some content later on

Also, sorry I suck at summaries

WARNING: If you haven't read New Moon don't read ANY of this! May contain major spoilers! Consider yourself warned.

DISCLAIMER: the Twilight books belong to Stephanie Meyer, along with the characters in this story. The only thing that's mine is Amy and her past, present, and future (of course including the people that are in her past).

Background:

Okay, so we all know Edward left Bella at the beginning of New Moon right? Well this is another slightly crappy story about what might of happened but didn't. (I'm not saying all of them are crappy… just the majority) Hopefully this story won't be as crappy as most, but I am not promising anything. Unlike most of them, this has nothing to do with Jacob, in fact, werewolves aren't even mentioned. In this story Bella meets a new girl named Amy and blah, blah, blah. Just read the story.

p.s. pov is point of view

Preface:

Amy's POV:

I couldn't believe I was headed to the small town, Forks. I _hate_ fucking small towns with their fucking small people and their fucking small brains. I imagined Hannah's voice in my head saying, "Amy, no potty language," and laughing her snort of a laugh. I almost laughed out loud because I knew that was exactly what she would say, and I would laugh at her snorting. Then I remembered that I hated Hannah and the grimace returned to my face. I almost felt bad for her when I saw her lying in that hospital bed; the whole right side of her body broken, fractured, and bruised. Then I remembered what she did what _they _did. Fuck that 'best friends should stick together' crap. I almost wish Hannah had died too. It was her fault, _their fault, _that I was this way. That my parents thought a break from busy city life would do me good. I sat there lost in memories. I didn't even realize when the long car trip came to a stop in front of the generic white house.

Aunt Paddamma's house. Of all dreaded places my parents choose to drop me here! Haven't they known me long enough to know that I hate this generic little town! No originality, nothing different; day after day of pointless dreary life! I bet their school didn't even have a band. I got lost in memories again as I remembered the band. My Band. Hannah's band. Erica's band. Dan's band. But I couldn't even think of that last band member. If I hadn't already purged my eyes of tears, I would start crying, but instead I got out of the fucking car and walked up to the fucking house. Fuck Hannah and her potty language.

Bella's POV:

Life moves on. No. _drags_ on endlessly. pointlessly. hopelessly. Life passes by like a never-ending nightmare. My life is hopeless and dull. I try not to think of him. Whenever I do the foggy nightmare turns into red-hot agony. Friends are pointless. I have taken to sitting alone; less chatter to distract me from my eternal misery. On good days it is all a slow-motion blur of insignificant events.

Author's Note:

My goodness Amy has a bad case of potty mouth. (Sorry, had to say it) I know it was short but that's all I really wanted for a preface. PLEASE REVIEW give feedback on what you think, good or bad, just if it is bad, try not to brutally murder me. I will be writing more soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Self Proclaimed Outcasts

DISCLAIMER: as previously stated, Mrs. Stephanie Meyer owns all except Amy.

Chapter 1

Self-proclaimed Outcasts

Amy's POV

My first day at Forks High. yippee. I'm joining part-way through the school year. I think my parents didn't send me to this dreary landlocked suburb till now because I was healing. I don't think it was really a coincidence that 1 week after I got off the major pain medication they shipped me off to here. Don't you think that half way through senior year is a little late for a new beginning? Maybe they thought I needed a chance to go somewhere new, where no one knew. Maybe they were right. Maybe when the medicated fog lifted, the mutterings and stares would further damage my crushed heart. Whatever the reason, I am here attempting to make the best of it. the best I can make of life. yay highschool.

1st period English I thought… _ehh_ _not as bad as it could be, novels are eas_y._ People and words are just so… readable. _Then shuddering t myself I thought… _You shouldn't think you're so great at everything, you're a person, you can be blind, ignore things you should have seen… _I snapped out of it. The past was the past. I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom.

Bella's POV

At first I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me. Then I thought that it had to be some trick of the light. It wasn't. A girl with blue streaks in her blonde hair, wearing lime green high- top converse shoes, a baggy electric blue sweatshirt, and black sweats, walked into my 1st period English class. I swear that everyone blinked a few times when they saw all those neon colors together. I don't think any of us have ever seen so much neon in one outfit. It was a momentary distraction. After one minute of staring I returned to my moping. Everyone else continued to stare.

Amy's POV

Lunch. joy. Where the hell am I going to sit? I have already established that there is no band. No goths. No artists. Not even any general outcasts! They were just randomly divided into little groups of people with nothing in common. All the people there were boring. I could tell by the gawking faces in the hallway and classes that there was no originality here. No neon. No nothing. Hopefully there will be an empty table.

No empty table, the tiny little groups and sub-groups where hogging them all. The closest I could find to a general outcasts table was a table with just one girl there. Something in the depressed expression on her face told me that she too was a self-proclaimed outcast. A suffering body with a crushed heart. I could tell that she was a nobody in her mind, a nothing; Just another pointless life form. She was the closest thing to someone like me I could find. I sat down at the opposite corner of the table, as far away from her as possible. I shun all human contact.

Author's Note:

So…. you likey? Good? Bad? Horrible? Wonderful? Any Suggestions? Please comment! I'm sorry it's short… I can only write so much at a time!

p.s.

Some of the grammatical errors were made on purpose. Like if I start a new sentence with a lowercase I am most-likely trying to express the insignificance of it all. Sentence. Fragments. Like. These. Are. Signifying. Short. Choppy. Thoughts. And. Sentences. Sentences and thoughts that flow on and on and on and on without any punctuation at all like this one are continuous thoughts and sentences.


	3. Chapter 2: A Fadded Neon

DISCLAIMER: as previously stated, Mrs. Stephanie Meyer owns all except Amy. I am not her therefore I only own Amy & co.

Chapter 2

A Faded Neon

Amy's POV:

I looked down at my neon green sneakers. I knew I was wearing that pair of shoes for a reason, that they had some significance that I had not realized when I put them on. It was because these where the shoes I wore on my first day of school in the city. My first day in a school that was nothing like the generic suburban school….

_I looked down and admired my lime green shoes, I thought maybe my shoes and I could last through 8__th__ grade in the city and then go to a boarding school back home. But I couldn't be happy, if my parents thought I was happy in the city they would never pay for the boarding school. "Elo theh,"(hello there) said a chubby tall-esk girl with a fake British accent. "Mind if I sit theh?" _

"_Yea I do, you don't want to sit with me, I'm an outcast," I lamely improvised._

_She snorted like a deranged pig and sat down next to me. Dropping the crappy fake British accent she said, "A bit early to be an outcast don't you think? I don't think you've even met anyone yet!"_

"_Well then I'm a self-proclaimed outcast," I snapped back._

"_Whatev," she said, "I'm Hannah, I like your shoes. They are a lovely shade of neon."_

"_There not neon, they're lime green." I replied, still trying to get her to leave me alone._

"_I must disagree," she replied, "lime green can be dull, though it is normally bright. Those shoes are practically glowing, therefore they must be neon!"_

I could nearly hear Hannah's confident voice in my head, such a mundane memory, yet it seemed to hold some meaning. I hadn't worn these shoes since 8th grade. They had 'Amy & Hannah BFFs written on the rubber toes. The marker was so dried in that I had to scrub for a whole hour to get it off. I wonder why I bothered.

Bella's POV:

I have what some might call a new friend. I think she may be the closest thing I have left to a friend. She is the only one of my so-called 'friends' who does not try to talk to me. Her name is Amy, she is the strange new girl. Our friendship was sort of weird, I count her as a friend, yet we have never said a word to each other, we walk side by side though we show no signs of recognition of each other's existence. On some level we understand each other; we see that the other is suffering from who-knows-what. We don't ask about each others, past and we just sit together at lunch, wallowing in self-pity, she listens to her music, I trying not to cry. My life drags on, day after painful day without him. Without Edward. Without a heart to call my own. I wish he would come back, return my heart to me. I grip at the whole in my chest, trying to keep myself in one piece.

Author's Note:

Nothing much to say…. Just please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3: Projects and Pasts

DISCLAIMER: Not the author of Twilight, New Moon, ect. Therefore I am not Stephanie Meyer, therefore I only own Amy & co.  I wish I wrote Twilight, but no such luck.

IMPORTANT IF YOU HAVENT READ A MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM:

Authors note:

Bottom-

Makes an ass of himself. LOL those of you who have read the book should get that… anyway; Bottom is a weaver who is acting in a play. He wants to play every part in the play. When he and the other 'mechanicals' (a group of actors who have jobs like carpeting and tinkering) go to the forest to practice, puck, a mischievous little assistant of the fairy king, gives him the head of an ass. (A donkey) Later on in the play Tatiana (the fairy queen) falls in love with bottom because she too is under the influence of cruel magic. So you see, Bella REALY must not care if she would allow herself to play Bottom.

Helena-

A young Athenian woman who used to be loved by Demetrius. Now Demetrius wants her best friend, Hermia though Helena is still in love with Demetrius

Hermia & Lysander-

Young Athenian lovers who decide to run away together when Hermia's father tells her to marry Demitrius , become a nun, or be executed. (He has that right, apparently)

**Chapter 3**

**Projects and Pasts**

Bella's POV:

An English project with partners. great. I will have to spend time with another pointless life form. I am paired with Amy, of course. No one wants to spend time with a depressed girl and no one wants to spend time with a freak. I didn't realize until that that day at lunch was the first time I heard Amy's voice. It was babyish, like a 5-year-old's voice. Like Amy's face, which still had its baby-fat (or at this point was it just permanent?) and height it made her look far younger than she was. I marveled at how young she seemed as we discussed the project. We were reading A Midsummer Night's Dream in English class. Another love story. It made me feel so sick, nauseous when I thought about the character's misery, caused by such a mundane little flower, and how it morphed into sappy relationships. Amy wanted to be Helena. I said sure; I could be Bottom for all I cared.

Charlie was euphoric; I hadn't had a friend over in ages. I warned Charlie to be open minded, but he still stared at Amy when she came in. I guess Amy's outfits would shock anyone. Today she was wearing electric blue leggings under a lime-green T-shirt-dress thing with a skull and cross bones printed across the front. This was of course accompanied by her lime green converse and her blue-streaked hair. Such a totally Amy outfit.

We decided on Act 1 Scene 1 lines 180-207 to act out and dissect. I was Hermia, Amy was Helena. Amy did all the talking and thinking and she seemed very caught up in the project. Whenever she said anything about Lysander it reminded me of Edward. Somehow I couldn't see Edward in Demetrius,

Amy's POV:

It was so much like back then, reading the book with Hannah, who swooned over all the characters. We had to do basically the same project in 8th grade, though in 8th grade all we had to do was the acting part, the explanation was extra credit. Bella, a near opposite of Hannah, seemed… well odd. A swear I saw pain cross her face a few times while we were discussing the project. After a while I caught on. It was all so ironic. She was like Helena, unloved, rejected by Demetrius/Edward, still chasing him in her mind, trying to find the part of her that still belongs to him. I didn't think Bella the type to fall head over heels for a guy, but Angela explained the whole story to me. It was so ironic that I wanted to be Helena and she said she could be Bottom; that goof, that outcast, that laughable character. Bottom was like me. At first the thought was slightly amusing, and then it was slightly terrifying, was I actually like Bottom? I wasn't an ass. A bitch maybe, but not an ass.

Bella's POV:

I don't think Charlie liked Amy that much, he probably thought that if I hung out with someone happy the happiness might rub off, or something to that effect. Amy was… sad. There is no other way to describe it. she refuses to mope, but she is not happy. No one in forks knows _why_ this is just that it _is._ The night after the night she met Charlie, I went over to her place.

Amy's Aunt Paddy was not at all like Amy, she was, well, a normal old lady. Amy, being nearly as klutzy as I am, managed to trip over her own feet while getting out of my car. She landed face-first in the mud. Amy said to do whatever in her room while she showered off the mud and changed.

Amy's room was like a whole other world. One wall was reserved for her art work but the others, and even the ceiling, where crammed with posters of numerous classic rock bands. (A/N: Amy has my taste in music, so these rock bands are listed on my profile.) Hanging from the ceiling was a green flying pig (A/N: Green Floyd is what I named him, lol, I'm sort of modeling Amy's room after mine only Amy's is cooler.) The only wall that wasn't completely covered with posters or art work was the one with the huge bookshelf. Next to the bookshelf where two guitars, one electric and one acoustic, they where both white blue and black. (A/N: Not striped, they just involved white blue and black) I never realized that she was _that _obsessed with music. Because the room was so colorful, the dullest thing caught my eye. On the bottom shelf of her bookshelf (A/N: Her bookshelf was mainly occupied by CDs, not books, though she does like books) was a row of 3 square white boxes. They were labeled 'Band', 'School', and 'Mental'. Curiosity getting the better of me, I opened the box labeled 'Mental'.

Author's Note:

My longest chapter yet! I felt like making it a little cliffy….

Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I suck at them both!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Nothing else to say really…


	5. Chapter 4: P&P continued

DISCLAIMER: Stephanie… Elizabeth…. We have 4 letter in common! Does that mean I am Stephanie Meyer? No, no I am afraid it doesn't.

(A/N: this is where the vampires come in, though not in person, this is really mostly about Amy's past)

_3 square white boxes labeled 'Band', 'School', and 'Mental'. Curiosity getting the better of me, I opened the box labeled 'Mental'. _(Still Bella's POV)

It was like a mini-filing cabinet. It was divided into sections, one of the sections caught my eye; it was labeled 'Vampire.' I quickly pulled out the file and found several papers, I quickly picked up the first thing I saw, a newspaper clipping from 14 years ago. It read: (A/N: OK, guys, supper sorry but this will probably sound like it belongs in a cheesy horror movie, so bare with me!)

_Father Found Dead, 4-Year-Old Daughter Believed to Have Witnessed the Murder!_

_Franklin N Burshen, father of 4-year-old Amy Burshen, has been found dead in the Amazon Rainforest. Experts say that the young girl did witness the murder but, due to the traumatic stress of the situation, the facts have jumbled with fiction. Amy says that she saw, "a big white thing in the trees, then it attacked daddy and bit his neck! The thingy was really pretty but had red eyes! After it ate daddy it looked at me, it looked all sad. Then it just ran away! I think it was a boy, he didn't look like a grown-up." Experts who interviewed Amy think that she did, in fact, witness the murder but her young and traumatized brain morphed the horrific murder into a fairytale-like thing. Though the body was blood-less, experts think that this may be due to some ritual. Because of Mr.Burshen's clean background, police believe that the victim was picked randomly._

I was completely shoked; a dozen emotions flew through me all at once. I cleared my mind of this jumble of emotion and thought; _could Amy still think that a Vampire drank her father's blood? The section was labeled 'Vampire' after all. But Amy was 4; of course she must think that it was just a dream! Then why did she keep all of this? _ As this jumble of questions ran through my head I began to feel guilty for shuffling through this box. It was very clearly private, but I had to find out. I pulled another paper out randomly; this one was a Hospital Release form, it read:

Englewood Hospital of Mental Health

Patient: Amy Burshen

Doctor: Lillian G Maye

Current Age: 6

Age Admitted: 4

Stats: Mentally stable, though permanently emotionally traumatized

Reason For Admission: Amy is believed to have witnessed her father's murder; causing severe emotional trauma.

Doctor's Notes: Amy has been in my care for 2 years now, and I believe that she is ready to face the world once again. Though she will always be emotionally traumatized she has shown much progress. Amy's tutor and I think that Amy will do well at Tenafly Elementary, where she will be starting 1st grade this September.

I didn't have time to show shock I heard someone behind me.

"Having Fun?" said Amy, she didn't exactly sound angry; there was a very strong emotion in her voice but I don't think there is even a word in existence to describe it. Her voice sounded a little sour, a little bitter, a little regretful, and so many more unnamed emotions seemed to be in it.

"I, I, I um… no, I didn't mean, I just was curios, sorry," I stuttered out lamely. She raised an eyebrow and I tried to explain a little better. "I was curious so I opened the box and read the newspaper clipping and the release form and…" My voice trailed off I wondered if I dared ask the question. A sudden wave of something, be it bravery or just plain old stupidity, I asked, "Do you still believe in vampires?" It came out in a rush, I couldn't believe I had even said it out loud.

Authors Note:

MWA HAHAHA a cliffy…

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5: Insanity

DISCLAIMER: I don't even own a copy of Twilight, let alone the book itself. (I'm more of a Library person)

Chapter 5

Insanity

_With a sudden wave of something, be it bravery or just plain old stupidity, I asked, "Do you still believe in vampires?" It came out in a rush; I couldn't believe I had even said it out loud._

(Now Amy's POV)

I don't know why I answered truthfully, it could have been my surprise, or some other unnamed reason, but I did. I rather bluntly said, "Yes."

She took a minute to look at my eyes read whether I was joking or not. She found that I was and asked, "Why?"

That was a quite unexpected response but I thought… _what the hell, she probably already thinks I'm insane, so might as well tell her, tell someone… _"I saw it with my own eyes. I was only 4 but I did see it. I pretended that I realized it was just an exaggeration, but I know it wasn't. So, think I'm insane?"

"No. If you're insane, then I'm insane to, and I prefer not to think of myself as insane, though I've had enough cause to."

What the hell did that mean? She believed in vampires too? She witnessed something like this? I had no idea so I asked her, "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"I've met a few."

"Vampires?"

"Yes"

"Where, When?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, it's personal."

This was making no sense. I could tell that we were both shocked at how truthful we were being. Then my thoughts drifted back to the conversation…

"How could it be personal?"

"It just is." I could tell she was regretting telling me.

"I'll tell you another one of my secrets." I bargained

"It's not my secret to tell."

"Whose secret is it then?"

"Theirs"

"The vampires?"

"Yes"

"Why would you protect vampires? They're evil."

"These aren't," The insult seemed to make her angry. Why would she care about murderers?

"How the hell are vampires not evil?"

"End of conversation."

"But-"

"Let's start practicing."

She wouldn't talk about it, we just practiced our lines. I had to do some snooping.

Author's Note:

Sorry it's so late & short, but I wanted to get it to you, I don't have much time on during the week so I'll mostly be posting on weekends.

REVIEW OR I WILL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!


	7. Chapter 6: Crushed

DISCLAIMER: don't own Twilight blah blah blah, you get the point

Chapter 6  
Crushed

Amy's POV:

Subject: Bella Swan  
Why: To find out who she knew was a vampire  
Source 1:  
Angela  
Things she would have noticed: emotions, how people changed, ect.  
Relationship with subject: ex-friend  
Source 2:  
Jessica  
Things she would have noticed: insignificant gossip  
Relationship with subject: ex-friend  
Info Gathered: Suspected vampire: Edward; ex-boyfriend  
Supporting info on subject:  
- family always threw lunch out  
- really good looking  
- paper-white  
Conflicting info:  
- no red eyes  
Pessimistic thought: People in Forks probably wouldn't even know about this vampire; she probably met it before she moved. Also, who the hell would date a vampire? This proves nothing whatsoever!

Such a lame little proses, but I couldn't stop. I kept using the filing system that I invented when I was 13 because it gave me a chance to look back at all the facts; see things I wouldn't usually see. I stuffed the file into the 'Vampire' section of my 'Mental' box. I sighed.

There was still an entire section in a box that I had failed to look over. That I refused to look over. That I had to look over eventually. Taking a deep breath I opened the box labeled 'Band' and took out the section labeled 'THE END.' The first file I took out was a newspaper clipping. I didn't need to read it but I forced myself to. I knew what it would say. All it would say was that two minivans on a highway collided, in one 3 teen-aged boys and one of the girls' fathers were killed and 2 teen-aged girls were crucially injured, in the other the mother of 2 and her twin 3-year-olds died. The mother, father, and one of the teen-aged boys had been crushed instantly by the impact of the vans. The twins and the other two boys had had a slower death, only been partially crushed and bleed to death. Lastly, the two girls in the back. one was wearing her seatbelt correctly and, being at the farthest point from the point of impact, only got a major concussion. The second, also being at a point far from the point of impact, but who had only had the bottom part of her seatbelt fasted correctly, had gone flying into the seat in front of her, but luckily only severely damaging the right side of her body. What it wouldn't say was that 8, not 7 lives where lost (in a literal sense) and the two survivors pretty much lost their lives too. It wouldn't say how it felt to wake up from acoma and realize what happened, that everything you ever loved came crashing down around you. _Fuck this looking over files crap. I don't care. _I shoved the clipping back in unceremoniously and slammed the stupid box shut. I don't care._  
_

Author's Note:

I'll give you a gold star for the day if you can guess who the people in the car crash are and guess what the unmentioned life form is. (hint1: only the people in the car with 5 teens and a dad have any significance to this story... hint2: look back at the preface)

I know it's supper short, but that's just how I am.

REVIEW OR I WILL BURN YOU AT THE STAKE! (I swear I will)


	8. Chapter 7: Truth and Daring

DISCLAIMER: Not Stephanie Meyer. Nice and simple.

Chapter 7

Truth and Daring

(A/N: _Italics_ indicate that it is a memory)

Amy's Pov:

_"I dare you."_

_"No shit you dare me, you told me like a million times."_

_"No potty language, and again I DARE YOU! you gotta do it!"_

_"Fuck you, Hannah. I do NOT have to do it! We're not playing truth of dare dipshit."_

_"My, my what language young lady. O.K. then truth. Do you, or do you not, like him!"_

_"As I previously pointed out, We are not playing truth of dare you idiot!"_

_"Is that a faint blush I see creeping into you cheeks? And you didn't curse!"_

_"Sorry. As I previously pointed out, we are not playing truth or dare, you dipshit!"_

_"Awwwwwwwww and she changes the subject. how cute." said Erica in her sardonic monotone. great, not it was two to one.  
_

_"Stop bugging her guys," said a sleepy sounding voice. Dan was always sleepy for the first 6 hours of the days; only on school days, of coarse._

_"If you like him so much you ask him out then!"_

_"OOOOoooooOOOOO owned." said Dan in mock excitement._

_"I don't like him that way!" said Hannah in a skeptical 'you are so immature' voice._

_"Hey," said a voice from behind us. we all jumped. Hannah blushed furiously._

_"Is that a faint blush I see creeping into your cheeks?" I said, mocking her._

_"Stuff it Amy," she replied rather lamely._

_"Whatcha talkin 'bout," said Leo. Erica had a large fit of the giggles at this point, making her unable to breath properly for several minutes._

_"Ever learn how to breathe?" Asked Hannah, a bit rudely for a goody-two-shoes. At least I thought she was a goody two shoes. but then, I also believed some of the things she had said that morning. The idiotic bell rung and off to class we ran..._

_(cut to during class)_

_I watched the note pass from person to person, horrified. It was addressed to Leo, and Hannah had written it. I knew what it would say. Leo NEVER turned down a dare.There was no way that I could intercept that note without attracting the teachers attention. I swore I was going to kill that nosy little-... thing.  
_

/

Author's note:

Okay. It is clear that some of you, or all of you, are exceedingly confused. I am assuming that you get the Bella part but I know, Amys past is a bit complicated. This is not all of it, but this is a basic summary of what we know about Amy's life so far:

Amy was born April 13 and named Amber Burshen (Okay, maybe I didn't inform you of that, but I thought you might like to know)

When she was 4 she saw her dad being... drunk? drinked? eaten?... by a vampire.

from the ages 4-6 she was in a mental recovery hospital

When Amy was 13 she started school in NYC (New York City) and met Hannah

somewhere in that time she joined or formed a band consisting of 5 people (including her)

On April 8th, when Amy was 15 (almost 16), she and her band got in a major car crash

Amy finds out something about something about two of her friends that ruins her life

Amy moves to Forks and meets Bella

/

this Chapter doesn't really fit on the time line, so I'm just giving you spark notes.

The chapter opens with Hannah and Amy arguing about Amy asking Leo out. Dan and Erica sort of step in. Leo comes. Hannah passes a note to Leo, you should be able to guess what it says.

/

Sorry that this is so much about Amy, it's just that she was a pre-existing character in my mind so I felt like I had to tell her story. I'll get back to the plot eventual, I promise.

Review or I shall whack you with a wet noodle.


	9. Chapter 8: Pych Out

Chapter 8

Psych Out

Amy's Pov: (again, flashback, note: this is not a continuation of the previous chapter, it is an entirely different memory)

_"Wha?" I was completaly and utterly confused. The blare of headlights, a loud crash, groans of pain. That was all I could remeber. _

_"Good girl, now try to stay awake, you have a concussion." an unfamiliar worried voice muttered to me. It all faded away..._

_"She's waking up!" a nurse's exited voice came to me through the fog. "Call her parents Jean!"_

_"Who's parents?" an even less familiar voice said._

_"One of my Coma patient, Abmer Burshen." The voice said. "Here, it's in her file." The voice read a familiar telephone number to the other voice. Before I knew it, my mom and step-dad were there. They all started making a fuss over me._

_I began to remember the events of what seemed like yesterday. "The crash, how's everyone? what day is it?"_

_My parents glanced at each other. They had a low muttered conversation before my mother finally told me. "It is November 3rd," She hesitated and then said, "You are 17 years old."_

_That couldn't be right. I was only 15, it was only April 9th or 10th, I would turn 17 in a little over a year. how could I already be 17?_

_After a long confused silence, the nurse that had told Jean to call mom helpfully offered, "You had a major concussion and some other injuries. You slipped into a coma for about a year and a half. Coma patients sometimes wake up years later. I've had a patient that was in a coma for 15 years and just came out about 4 months ago. You were lucky."_

_"Don't overwhelm her with information, she just woke up! she should rest a little." criticized my mother._

_"Mom, I've been sleeping for a year and a half, I think I've had enough rest for now," I commented, perhaps a little rudely._

_"Your mom is right," the nurse commented, "you should take it easy for a few hours." her voice sounded strangely familiar but I couldn't quite grasp how._

A few days past. In that time I learned that my nurse's name was Annabelle, she had been a nurse in the coma ward so that was why her voice was familiar. She thought her name sounded like it should belong to one of those fat cows with straw hats. She looked after several other patients in the coma ward but I was her favorite. How I could be her favorite when she had never met any of them I will never know. that is the part of what I learned that was easy. This was the hard part:

Erica, Dan, Leo, and Dan's dad were dead.

Hannah might have well been in a coma for all the pain meds they had her on in the beginning, she was starting to recover but she was still really drowsy most of the time. I didn't want to see her. Why you ask? Isn't she your best friend? She was. She was also miscarried Leo's baby. this is wrong in about a trillion ways. Hannah and I had made the connection between 'they where screwing' and 'they are screwed' Sex Pregnancy Your life as you know it is over. Leo was my boyfriend. Hannah was even the one who got us together. They had never even. I'm almost glad that the little baby died. I stopped by to look at her as I left the hospital. She was drugged up and still in casts and slings because of the extent of her injuries. She saw me and tried to say something. I just walked away.

Authors note:

sooooooooooo sorry that I am basically just telling Amy's story. I promise it will get a little more Bellay soon. I'm also sorry that the chapters are so short; that's just how I write! So now you know about half of Amy's past, I think I'll just through in one more of Amy's encounters with hospitals before I get back to the plot. I'll try to make it quick! I swear this stuff is important!

the wet noodle threat still stands...


	10. Chapter 9: A Little Cruelty Goes

Chapter 9

A Little Cruelty Goes A Long Way

Author's Note: Hi guys. NEXT CHAPTER IS BACK TO THE PRESENT! I'm going to try to squeeze this into one chapter so I can get back to the plot, so I'm sorry if It's written a little hastily. This chapter takes place at court but informs you of the events that lead up to that place.It is, obviously, a memory. I'll include some spark notes in case it gets to confusing.

Amy's POV:

_I wasn't stupid. I knew perfectly well what I was doing. I was really smart for an 12-year-old. I just wanted to tell the truth. so I ignored my fucking lawyer. I told the truth._

_"Could you please tell the Jury your full name."_

_"Amber Shilo Burshen," I whispered._

_"What was that?" said a loud harsh voice._

_"Amber Shilo Burshen," I repeated a little more loudly._

_"Hello Amber," a gentle voice said. It was the other lawyer._

_"Amy," I corrected._

_"Hello Amy," she said. It sounded like she was talking to someone who flunked out of 1st grade. "Can you remember the events of March 7th?"_

_"Very clearly," I replied simply."_

_"Good, now can you tell me what happened?" Again, 1st grade flunky talk._

_"I got up, ate breakfast, went to school, I locked Samantha In a closet-"_

_"Yes. So you remember," the lawyer said, talking like I was a 3-year old._

_"Of coarse I remember, and I'm not 3, you can talk normally."_

_"Yes, yes I know. You Amelia-"_

_"Amber." I corrected. Idiot lawyer, Amber can use Amy too. The Penskies probably couldn't ffind anyone else stupid enough to take on this case._

_"-As I was saying, You Amber Shalow Burchen," I tried to interrupt and correct her, but she talked over me, "As a very intelligent little girl, know well that murder is unexeptible, both morally AND legally. One might go so fer as to say-"_

_"OBJECTION!" shouted my lawyer_

_"Mrs. Lymba," said the judge calmly. The lawyer grouching at me shut her trap._

_This was getting tedious. "Firstly, Shilo is pronounced like Shy and Low combined, not like shallow. Secondly, Burshen is pronounced like it is spelled. There is no CH. Thirdly, who said anything about murder?" I said it all calmly and coolly, the lawyer looked shocked. Was it so shocking that her lame tirade didn't break me? I mean, It wouldn't make a kindergarten student cry, let alone reduce me to tears._

_My own lawyer came up. In a kind voice he asked me, "Amy, could you please tell the Jury why you locked Samantha in a closet? Please go over the previous year._

_And so I started my true and tragic sob story, I guess It was pretty sobby sob story; it made a few Jury embers cry. My tears stayeddry. I wasn't the one that comited suicde. I wasn't Lydia. And I wasn't Samantha either, I wasn't the girl who had to pay for making it happen. No, I was Amy. A 12-year-old girl who had, for the first time in her life, lost the best friend she had ever had. I 12-year old, who for the second time in her life was going to a mental center. Get used to it. Some people may be passive aggressive, just despise people like Samantha, but I was aggressive and Angry. I locked I little girl in a closet over the weekend. I tied her to a chair and put her where no one would look. I didn't kill her. I left her with a protein bar for each of the 3 days of the week. And 3 water bottles. I fixed everything so she wouldn't have to use her hands. Unwrapped everything, so she could pick it up with her mouth. If I wanted her to die I wouldn't have done it. No, I wanted her to remember this. I wanted her to never forget that in the sixth grade she bullied a little girl to suicide. In that, Way she was as guilty as I. More so, even. I didn't take away anyone's best friend._

Author's Note:

O.K. I know, you need spark notes. here they are:

Amy, as a sixth grader, had a best friend named Lydia. (we don't know much about her...yet) Lydia committed suicide because of Samantha, who's parents are trying Amy in court. This is because (in revenge) Amy locked Samantha in a school closet where she could have died. She didn't because Amy left food and water. She wanted Samantha to have to live with the guilt her entire life, and she made sure that she would remeber it.

A little complex, eh? yea, I know to much Amy. I'm finished with Amy's past now though, rejoice as we return to our plot.


	11. Chapter 10: that fucking bitch

Disclaimer: not Stephenie Meyer, you get the gist.

Chapter 10: that fucking bitch

Bella's POV:

Frustration is an emotion that people not dead inside feel. Right now I am frustrated. I must be some kind of living-dead. It's been a lng time since any emotion other than pain and blankness has crossed my face. But now Jessica was telling me that someone told her that someone overheard that Amy was asking about me. Jesica hasn't talked to me in months, but I guess she wanted to see my reaction REALY badly.

I do not usualy indulge in the use of curse words, but at that moment I thought _that fucking bitch. _Ironicly, from the 6-or-so conversations we had abut the project i'm quite sure that's exactly what Amy would have said. 'that fucking bitch' probably figured out most of the truth, afterall, she met a vampire and therefore knew what she was loking for. No matter how broken I was, no matter how torn apart, it was, for once, dimmed by another emotion. He was still the center of my fucked up (too much time with Amy) world. that fucking bitch would find out their secret, that is if she hadn't already. bitch.

Amy's POV:

How the hell did she date a vampire? Why the fuck did she date a vamp? Why the fuck didn't she run like hell when she found out the truth? Apparently they were in love or some shit like that. I don't believe in love. I like a good mystery. That is when It doesn't directly involve me. I planned to go to La Push that weekend to check ut something I had heard.

Authors Note:

k I haven't writen In like forever and a half but will you forgive me and review anyway? I got back to the plot, aren't you proud of me!


End file.
